Out of the Shadows
by 8579304
Summary: Superman has died, and villains of all types have taken over. Batman is currently in hiding. As an attempt to find food Batman comes across a young teenager named Victoria whom he takes as his own. As he sees her potential, Batman starts training her to become the next Robin. My sister and I are having a little writing competition. This is my sisters story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Out of the Shadows

POV: Victoria

Setting: Jostreca Region

All I could see was darkness. Quite frankly, I couldn't _see_ it. I could feel it,and I could hear it. The cold, bitter wind licked my already cold face. I could hear the scampering of tiny vermin feet on the concrete. I shuddered. I had been abandoned. Left utterly alone. My only friend was the darkness. Yet the darkness insisted on relentlessly tormenting me. Ever since the death of Superman and the rise of all villains, families have been torn apart, and hope has been maliciously destroyed. No one has yet to find Batman. Many people have theories as to why he's in hiding. Some people think he is afraid of death, so afraid that he just won't fight. Other more optimistic people think he's concocting a terrific plan that will "save us all". Personally, I don't know what to think. He's an extremely selfish jerk to be hiding. But what if he is making a plan? What if there is a chance I'll see my family again? Then I hear footsteps. At first I thought it was a rat then I heard a soft voice speaking. I froze in fear.

POV: Bruce Wayne

Setting: Batcave, Gotham

6 hours earlier

I studied the map carefully, pondering every single section, until my head throbbed of stress and exhaustion. I slowly sipped on a cup of hot coffee, which was a sorry attempt at waking myself up. I had spent all night fixing the generator. I had spent all 10 hours of my priceless sleep messing with it only to light a dim glow. My head once more started throbbing, not because of the generator and lack of sleep, but because of the problem at hand. Our food supplies were out. As a last resort I decided to host a scavenging mission. Part of me felt awful about stealing from innocent people. But the other part of me only heard my rumbling stomach. I forced myself to look at the map once more, trying to decide where to go to find food. The map consisted of the United States split into 3 main regions. Since villains took over, each individual state could no longer take care of it's dying population, none the less the increase of crimes. As a last attempt at staying unified the government set up a 3 region country. The first region is called the Ecron, which consists of the West coast to New Mexico. Then there is the Tastal region, which spans from Texas to Alabama. Finally there is the Jostreca region which is all the way from Maine to Florida. The Batcave is located within the Jostreca Region, but still in Gotham. I got up from my desk and settled into a chair. My eyelids fluttered closed. "Finally, sleep", I thought. Then my eyes flashed open as an ear piercing shriek rang through the cave. Echoing, and echoing. Then it went pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

POV: Bruce Wayne

Setting: Gotham/South Jostreca

I fumbled aimlessly in the dark. I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. I stuttered down the main hallway trying to find my way to the jet. Suddenly I touched a cool, firm surface. I recognized it immediately. Without hesitation I pulled myself into the jet and quickly turned on the lights. The lights within the plane illuminated a small portion of my surroundings. I moved swiftly to the back of the jet searching for my suit. I opened a dusty wall compartment and my mask's dark steely gaze focused in on me. It bore right through me as if I was nothing. I started to sweat despite the brisk temperature of the cave. Surely those eyes couldn't be human. Surely only a villain could have those eyes. What would that make me if I put on that mask. Do the people I see, see those stone cold eyes. Do they think I'm a villain? I swallowed my doubt, and pulled the soft material over my face. Instantly I was able to see. The night vision I had equipped in my mask was truly helpful. I slowly withdrew the rest of my suit from the compartment. Reluctantly, I pulled on every last piece of it. I stared at my reflection on the jets window. I felt cold. I felt hollow. I felt dark. I _was_ the Dark Knight. My stomach growled like a lion. After all my planning I knew what I needed to do, and where I needed to go. I decided to attempt my scavenging mission.

I slid into the jet's main leather seat. The engine roared as I prepared to fly. The jet took off, at bullet speed. Once the jet started flying smoothly a sense of calm overtook me. How quick, how sleek, and how strong flying made me feel. I felt just like Superman, but less dead. After the horrendous battle against Doomsday, Superman was mourned throughout the whole world. Now people hate him for dying because now they don't have a hero. My thoughts churned in my head throughout the whole flight. After about an hour of flying the jet gently touched down atop of an abandoned factory in the south Jostreca Region. I leaped out of the jet, and landed softly. About 20 minutes later, I found myself wandering down the many abandoned hallways of the factory. I gawked at all the destruction. Graffiti covered the walls, with gruesome images of hero's dying. Superman among them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an open doorway to a room. I hoped it was kitchen. I wanted to get out of here as fast as I could. I creeped into the room, and saw a small skinny heap of a girl curled into a ball breathing rapidly. I knelt down towards her and whispered softly, "Don't be afraid".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you so much to the people who have been reading my story. Sorry if the chapters are so short, it takes a lot of time to generate ideas! Please review my story, I'd love to get critiques so that I can make it better. Here is my next chapter so far it is the best, hope you enjoy it!**

POV: Victoria

Setting: Abandoned Factory

My heart was beating so loudly I swore this mysterious person could hear. I had no idea what to do, what was I supposed to do. He had told me not to be afraid, but all I wanted to do was be afraid. I became so afraid at that moment I nearly burst. My mind started racing back and forth. Who _was_ he, is he going to kill me? I swallowed. Will I die just like my parents? Suddenly a vivid memory of my last night with my parents flooded into my head.

POV: Victoria

Setting: Hide out, 4 months earlier

I snuggled into my mother and father's firm arms. I had never felt safe before, especially since the rise of villains. But there I was being loved, and feeling safe. I wanted to hold them as long as possible, never let them go because they made me feel safe. A deafening gunshot pierced through our family's silence. They both slowly unwrapped themselves from me. My mom looked me straight in the eyes and held my face saying," Stay right here darling, we have to check things out. Don't worry your father and I will be safe". There was that word again, _safe_. She and my father crept out of the room. I had a smile on my face, nothing in the world was going to separate my family. No, because we were all _safe_. Minutes later I heard several ear-splitting gunshots. I wanted to leap to my feet to see if they were okay. But my mothers last words kept me glued to the floor. I stayed right there, not moving. The only thing I did was pluck the occasional bug off the floor to eat, and cup my hand to obtain as much runoff water as I could from the wall. Slowly, minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, days turned to months. And yet I never moved from my spot, pressed up against a pile of rubble. My hope slowly dwindled, day by day. Maybe they did die, or maybe they left and just decided to start a new life without me? I decided them leaving me was to awful of a thing to bare, so I convinced myself they died. Yet, I never left that spot.

POV: Victoria

Setting: Abandoned Factory, present time

My gut instinct told me to run. I wrenched my self from the concrete ground and darted to the door. I slammed into a extremely solid surface, knocking the wind out of me. I crumpled to the ground. At first I thought I had run into a wall, but then I realized that I was in the middle of the room. Still confused by what just happened I jumped to my feet, and searched the rest of the room to find him. He had just vanished, like a shadow... I turned around quickly to see him leap from the shadows and grab me. He pushed me up against the window. The eerie moonlight lit up his face. I gasped. I couldn't believe what I saw. I peered into his stone cold eyes. They were pools of water, icy water, they seemed as if they were hiding something. I looked harder, I saw pain, agony, death, and loss. A tear slipped down my cheek as I thought of my parents. My urge to fight dissipated, like a candle being snuffed. If my parents died trying to protect me, what chance would I have protecting my self?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks again to the people who have been reading my story, PLEASE review it! This is my first story on Fan Fiction and would love to get advice. I just want to say thank you to the website that helped me with information on Batman. I am not a superhero fan so I don't know much, but this website helped me understand some of the tools Batman uses. I will hope to include more Batman related equipment in further chapters. Here is the website:** **wiki/Utility_Belt**

POV: Bruce Wayne

Setting: Abandoned Factory

My gripped eased and my gaze softened, how could I be doing this? The way the fight slipped out of her reminded me of when the fight slipped out of me when my parents died. There had been nothing to save them, so I didn't even try. I just mourned for them. Day and night I wept, there was enough tears to fill a hollow mountain. Suddenly, I watched her gaze shift to a light shinning in the hallway. Her face reflected absolute horror as a gang of villains, silently approached the door. Little had I known they had been there the whole time tracking me, waiting for the right moment to attack. Apparently that moment was now. We locked eyes. She started to shake her head, but it was too late. I had already grabbed her and flung myself (and her) out the window. I made sure she was completely wrapped in my cape so that I would take the full impact. Glass shattered around me, blood trickled down my leg. Her screams echoed in my ears. I quickly grabbed the Line Launcher from my pocket and shot it across the long gap. I wrapped my arms around the steel cable as the girl clutched tighter to me. I looked at her, I was surprised at the reaction I saw on her face; relief. It looked as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Then she looked at me in horror, and started to squirm. She clawed and bit me, trying to wrestle herself free. We both slammed into the jet. The collision knocked me off my feet and sent me tumbling off the building. All I saw was the quick movement of a shadow, before I hit the ground hard.

POV: Victoria

Setting: Abandoned Factory

I ran as fast as I could, sweat dripping down my face. I raced to the jet, right as I saw him plummet to the ground. My leg ached severely, but my adrenaline had already kicked in. Nothing was going to stop me from running. Nothing, not even The Dark Knight himself. After he had pulled me out of the window, I had felt glad that he had liberated me from my Mom's words. But then once I had a moment to think, I regretted not fighting him while I was still in the factory. My Mom's last words resonated in my head. I only felt guilt for betraying her last wish. Immediately I knew I had to get away from him. He had made the decision for me. Just like those villain's who had killed my parents had _decided_ to invade my life. No. They had more than invaded my life, the had _ruined_ my life. I yanked open the jet's door and the alarm sounded. I leapt in quickly, flipping random switches in an attempt to turn the jet on. The engine sounded. My only focus was on flying the jet to safety. I had been so focused on the jet that I hadn't seen his hulking figure step in through the open door and slip into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

POV: Batman

Setting: Bat Jet/Batcave

I steadied my breathing, locking my eyes on her. I saw her hands moving quickly from gear to switch, almost naturally. Just by observation of her so far, I knew she would grow up to be come a skilled fighter. Who she would choose to ally with, was up to her. So far it wasn't me. I was her enemy. But it so happens that her "enemy", was hiding out in the back of the jet she had just abducted.

"Rookie mistake", I thought.

I studied her, my eyes going back and forth. She had dark brown hair, with streaks of red. Based off of the reflection in the mirror, her eyes appeared to be a crystal blue. Her fingers were long and thin, and her legs stick like. Her lips were thin, and creased into a sorrow grimace. I slowly slipped out of the shadows and followed the curve of the jet's metallic frame. I unlatched a Flash-Bang Grenade from my utility belt. I rolled it across the console table,to the point where it landed directly to the left of her.

As she went to switch the gear on the console, she saw the grenade, and exclaimed in surprise,"What the...!"

She couldn't finish the last bit of her sentence because the grenade had already gone off and temporarily impaired her sight and hearing. I slipped her out of the seat and tied her hands and feet together and moved her to the back. I knew I had about 10 minutes before she would fully recover her vision and sight. I landed the jet quickly and smoothly. I threw open the door and set a timer for 9 minutes. I ran to what I thought was a villain camp in a town near the border of the Jostreca region and the Tastal. Then I saw many people brandishing knives and guns asleep on the ground. I placed many gas pellets around the sleeping people. I unhooked a couple metallic fold boxes from my belt. I scavenged as much food from the camp as I could and placed it in the boxes. Unexpectedly, my timer loudly went off awakening the villains from their slumber.

 **A/N Once again please review my story! I don't want to sound desperate, or anything ;) but please do give me some feedback. Thank you so much for the anonymous review who told me about paragraphing, it was very helpful! Sorry this chapter is so short I've been trying my best to publish chapters about every 1 to 2 days so that should make up for the shortness in length. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

POV: Victoria

Setting: Jet

Time: After Batman exited the jet, 10 minutes earlier

My mind was sprinting back and forth, just like a runner. That was the only thing clear in my mind. I couldn't see or hear. I had no clue whether he was in the jet or out of it. I struggled against the coarse rope binds. They bit into my hands like pesky bugs, grinding away at my skin. I knew if I started to freak out I wouldn't be able to stop. It took a while for me to relax and become calm. After my thoughts became straight, I slowly devised a plan in my head. Once I regained my sight and vision, I would fight. If he was in the jet I would try my best to pretend like my vision and hearing were still gone. When I see him doze off or loose his focus I will attack him from behind,and hit him with one of the many metal tools he has laying in the back part of the jet. I sat there for what felt like was eternity. My vision suddenly went blurry, and then started focusing. My hearing gradually returned. I was prepared to attack with full force now that I had my vision and hearing back. I heard him approach the jet and leap in. He started guiding the jet into the air. I was left utterly clueless as to what he was doing. Instantly, the floor started to part. Rectangular objects started passing up and through the floor. The objects knocked into me and pushed me over. I got a good look at the boxes, after I righted myself. They seemed to be metallic and were filled with something that I didn't dare figure out, for if I made a single sound surely he would notice me and come tighten my binds. I didn't see him as a hero whatsoever. I saw him as a complete and utter villain. Brutal anger coursed through my veins.

POV: Batman

Setting: Villain Camp/Jet

Time: Present

I jammed my finger into the button triggering the gas pellets. They erupted, shooting knock out gas around the whole camp. The pungent stench from the pellets hit me square on. I coughed, scoffing on the thick and smokey air. I was lucky I had placed the pellets around them. Without those pellets, I would've had to fight. I either would have killed all of them, or they would have killed me. I hated when I had to kill people. It was a heavy burden knowing that you had took someones valuable life, good or bad, away. I knelt by each box, quickly closing all of them. The food I had stacked within them would last me a week if I made sure I rationed it. I left the boxes and ran to the jet as quickly as I could. I sprung into the huge steel structure, not even glimpsing at my hostage. I directed the plane into the air. slicing through the its thickness. I made sure I was hovering over the camp. I flipped a switch on the console, activating the magnetic strip I had equipped to the jet's stomach. Lights around the strip started to glow. All the magnetic boxes filled with food lurched into the air, attaching themselves to the jet. I flipped another switch, that pulled all the boxes into the interior of the jet. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that I would have a week of food and a peaceful cave to go back to. I refused to think directly about all the problems I had in front of me,but they were still there. There was no electricity in the cave, I had a teenager tied in the back of my jet, and their was no "home" for me to ever go back to. Gotham was my home, but the Gotham I was currently living in wasn't. My home was where I was able to be two different people, Bruce Wayne and Batman, home was where I had Alfred and Dick Grayson to welcome me back from a tough day. Home was too far away from me.

My thoughts drifted back to the awoken villains shouts and cries," I'll get you, Batman, I'll get you", along with profound cursing.

I tuned out the shouting, but in the process I also tuned out the hostage. Little had I known she was working her way out of the binds.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So sorry I haven't posted any new chapters yet, I have been so busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and like always, please review my story! Here is the link I used to help me generate Victoria's last name** **. #generator-bookmark**

POV: Victoria

Setting: Bat Jet

I snuck up behind him, making sure my every move was silent as a mouse. I grabbed what I thought was a wrench from the ground and held it over my head, prepared to hit him hard. Unexpectedly he turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. I slowly lowered the wrench from over my head and set it on the ground, in an extremely awkward silence. The childish and immature part of me wanted to so badly start singing the awkward silence song, but I didn't.

"Who are you?" he muttered quietly.

I was reluctant to respond. Who was he to know my name. But eventually, I spoke,"Victoria, Victoria Perown" . There was nothing to loose, I had already exposed myself to him. Surprisingly he started talking.

"My name is Bruce, Bruce Wayne", I light flickered in my brain, a flicker of realization. I had seen his face on posters and billboards before. His plastic, fake and rich face. Then I realized once again that he had just told me his real name, not the ridiculous name he had given himself. His real name. I looked up at him, just as he was peeling away his mask. He looked down at me carefully.

"What were you doing in that factory?", he questioned me. Once more I was unsure if I should answer him. He didn't seem very trustworthy, he seemed very hidden and secretive. I couldn't look at his face any longer. His steely gaze broke my attempted silence, I answered as fiercely as I could.

"I was living in the factory. When I was there I became so close to death I could here it breathing down my neck. I had to hold on to life so hard that my knuckles went white and my lips turned blue. I had to scrounge for food. I had to learn to breathe so quietly, that it felt like I wasn't alive at all. Nothing like your life at all, I suppose".

The words had come out of my mouth so fast I almost forgot what I was talking about entirely. My voice was so striking I could tell it made a major impact on the already biting air within the jet.

POV: Bruce

Setting: Batjet

I was surprised at her answer. She had responded so intensely, so passionately. Yet her answer wasn't what had startled me, it was her name. Her last name, Perown, I happened to recognize. Her father was a former cop, who worked for Commissioner Gordon. He had been dismissed from police work after he was caught working with the villain, Bane. I had remembered Gordon talking to me about him, about how vicious he was and how he barely managed to hang onto his family and career. Yet that wasn't the weirdest thing about him; he had gone missing twelve years ago right after his daughter mysteriously died.


End file.
